Professor Haruno
by BlueDelight
Summary: AU. In Konoha Collage were Sakura Haruno becomes a Professor for a deploma to become a medical doctor meets Kakashi Hatake a collage dropout hoping to finish the rest of his year of collage.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi walked down the marble halls, hand itching to hold his book, but not wanting to run in to someone and have to talk and apologize to them, it's not that he's rude or anything he just really doesn't want to talk to someone right now.

Kakashi finally, what Gemna said, had the balls, to finish school, or more specifically his last year of collage. He was going to but he got the once in a lifetime opportunity to be apart of co-writing in the famous Icha Icha series with the great Jiraiya the original author. Lets just say long story short Kakashi's endless visits at the bath house finally paid off.

So with no more ideas and the Icha Icha series put on hold he decided to use his free time to finish his last year. Jiraiya thought it was a good idea for a good plot in the series so he gave Kakashi a vacation for however long he needed.

Deep in his thoughts the white haired man collided with something, or someone.

"Dammit." said a feminine voice.

 _Huh?_ Thought the white haired man. Kakashi looked up only to be met with pink.

Pink hair to be exact.

His one eye was met with a woman maybe about 20, in a long white lab coat exactly like a doctor would wear and knee length pink skirt and a red top. Her papers were scattered everywhere, the pink haired woman frantically tried pick up and rearrange her papers, Kakashi sighed and without thinking helped pick up the remaining papers. With one last paper, his hand reached for it, but the woman must have saw it as well and reached out her hand to grab it, with hands colliding, Kakashi looked up only to be met with a beautiful emerald green. Said eyes widened and quickly picked up the last paper and stood up quickly apologizing,

"I'm so sorry, I'm late for my class and I wasn't looking where I was going! And it's my first day here too!"

Kakashi held up his hand to silence her rant inwardly thinking her nervousness was a little cute, "It's fine, it's fine. It was partially my fault too. It's my first day here also so you're not alone."

The pink haired woman sighed in relief while nervously giggling. "Well, that's good, um could you give me my papers back?"

"Oh, sorry." realizing he still had her papers, he quickly handed them to her.

As she received her papers Kakashi's hand brushed against hers, he felt a spark of electricity go up his arm, he looked in her eyes and thought she felt it too, but her eyes just stayed the same, he wasn't the only one who felt it, right? _It was just my imagination_ , he thought.

There was an awkward silence, the pink haired woman decided to break it.

"So what class are you attending this period?" she asked

"Umm," Kakashi got out his paper he stuffed in his other pocket, while he had his beloved Icha Icha in the other. Kakashi quickly scanned his schedule," looks like Biology, you?"

She giggled, not a little snort, but a almost a full on laugh.

Kakashi couldn't help but raise and eyebrow,

" Am I missing something here or?" he trailed off.

The woman finally ceased her giggling,

"First off, your going the wrong way, biology is that way," she pointed behind him," and finally I'm going the same way myself, walk with me?"

He shrugged,

"Don't really have a choice do I?"

She giggled again, "No, not really."

Kakashi started to like this woman.

The pair finally arrived to their class, standing outside of the door.

"I never got your name." the pink woman asked.

"Kakashi, and yours?" he replied.

"Sakura, but you can just call me Professor Haruno. I'll be your teacher."

"What?"

* * *

 ** _One fact about my stories. The first few chapter are almost always short._**

 ** _I don't know why either._**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

Sakura giggled at his antics,

"I'll be your teacher, Professor Haruno, I'll be teaching you Human Biology."

Kakashi took another look at her, she looked at least 20.

"Your teaching a collage class, a very advanced I might add, and at this young of a age?"

It was true, Sakura's instructor Tsunade said even though she was younger than most, she had the qualifications to be a collage professor. Sakura wanted to be a doctor since she was very young, and went to collage at a earlier age then most of the kids. She needed a good record to try and take over her instructor, who was the head of the hospital. It was her dream, and Tsunade wasn't getting any younger.

"Yeah well its complicated, shall we?" she mentioned to the door.

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura rushed in before him, not that he minded, his nose picked up a nice smell of...vanilla. Kakashi didn't usually like sweet things, but he couldn't help like this sweet aroma.

Kakashi quickly took a seat, right in the back in front of a kid with a weird haircut that reminded him of a ducks butt.

"Okay class I apologize for my lateness, but it won't happen again." Sakura explained.

"Wait a minute! You're our teacher!" Shouted a blonde haired kid, who wears a surprisingly large amount of orange. The blonde haired kid sat in the very front next to a small girl with long, purple hair.

Sakura raised an eyebrow,  
"Do you have a problem with that?"

The blonde boy's cheeks became a soft pink and he mumbled a quick 'no'.

"Good, now, I want to get to know all of you, so I will go around the room and I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams when you graduate." She beamed.

"I'll go first for an example, my name is Sakura Haruno, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies, don't have any and my dream is I don't want to tell you"

Kakashi felt a smirk appear under his mask, this woman was starting to grow on him.

"What kind of example is that?" The blonde haired boy from before exclaimed.

"And you are?" Sakura was intrigued by the blonde haired boy.

He stood up with a proud smile on his face,  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, my girlfreind, and ramen! My dislikes are Sasuke-teme over there" he gestured toward the kid with the ebony hair" and anything that isn't ramen. My hobbies are training and eating ramen, and my dream us to become someone improtant!"

"Hn that was literally the most stupidest description I have ever heard." said a voice.

"No one asked you teme!"

Sakura dropped her gaze over to the boy named Sasuke, he was fairly handsome and from the look of all the swarming girls around him he was a heartbreaker,

"So Sasuke? Tell me about yourself." Sakura asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, I hate Naruto, my hobbies are training and I don't have a dream."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the boys bluntness,  
"Alrighty then, let's keep it rolling,"

Sakura learned alot of names and lots of things about her students, from what she could remember was a few of the girls names. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin, and Temari. Also a few of the boys, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and finally Kakashi, when he did his description about him it was _ver_ y similar to hers.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes and dislikes, dont have any hobbies, and I don't really feel like telling you my dreams." He just shrugged.

"Yours was even worse than the professors!" Naruto shouted, next to him his girlfriend, Hinata was trying to calm him down, and spouting apologies in the process.

Kakashi again shrugged.

Sakura clapped to get her students attention, thankfully it worked,  
"Now that we know eachother, we'll start on the basics. Now, who knows how long it will take for a broken bone to heal?"

Class surprisingly went along smoothly, from how the students answered her questions, they knew what was going on and that was what she wanted, her gaze couldn't help but keep trailing to the white haired man up in the back. He had his eyes focused on her, sending shivers down her spine.

The bell rung, letting students know it was time to switch classes.

"Okay, I won't assign any papers, but I will assign some pages in your books I want you guys to read. I will be asking questions on that tomorrow. Have a good day guys." Sakura sent them on their way.

Sakura cleared the board, wiping away the expo marker, the sound of footsteps made her look behind her. Kakashi was about to head out the door, clearly taking his time being the last one to go.

"See you tomorrow Professor Haruno." he gave her a little wave.

Sakura nodded and gave him a smile that made his chest feel weird.

"You too, have a good day Hatake-san."

"Please, call me Kakashi. Makes me feel old." he chuckled.

"Try kids calling you professor all the time, I'm already feeling old and I'm only 20."

"Well, I'm called sensei when necessary." he scratched the back of his neck nervously, something he always done when he felt awkward.

"Did you use to be a teacher?"

"Yeah, I was but I'm in a new profession now."

Sakura was intrigued,  
"Oh? What do you do now?"

Kakashi chuckled, wondering what she would say if she knew he helps write a very...tasteful series with a very...interesting guy.

"Oh, I help write a book series." he didn't really want to go into detail.

"Really? What is it called? Is it popular?" Sakura wondered if she'd read it before. With how much of a book nerd she is, she's more then likely to have read it.

"It's called Icha Icha, you've probably heard of it."

Sakura's cheeks instantly got a deep red, trying to cover it with her hair she answered  
"Um, no I don't think I have, sorry."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, it was clear she was lying. But it looked like she didn't really wanted to be pushed any further, so he let it go.  
"Well, that's fine. But if you do get the chance I would recommend you read it. Well I better get going, have a good day."

With that he walked out to his next class, which was supposed to be math. He quickly got put his schedule and confirmed that it indeed was math.

"Hey Kakashi!"

He turned around and found the boy named Kiba running up to him, behind him was the annoying blonde boy, the kid that he was sitting behind the one who had hair that looked like a ducks butt, and a kid with black glasses with a grey hoddie.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi asked.

"We were just in with you in human biology!" Yelled the blonde boy, Kakashi tried to think of his name...Naruko? It was something like that.

"Oh, sorry. So what do you want?"

"We were wondering what class you have next?" Asked Kiba.

Why are these kids bothering him? Kakashi sighed, thank god he only had a year of this.

"Math why?" He asked, his voice holding a tone of annoyance.

"Cool, were heading to that class too, want to walk with us?" Asked kiba.

"No, not really." Kakashi said.

"Great! Let's go!" Said naruto.

Kakashi just walked away, _just ignore them maybe they'll go away._ He thought.

Sadly they kept talking to him and trying to make conversation.

"Hey what do you think of our new professor?" Kiba said, and Kakashi didn't really like the look on his face.

"She's okay, why?"Naruto said.

"You know what, you have a girlfriend, I ain't gonna ask you. Sasuke, wadya think of miss hottie, eh?" Kiba nudged the ebony haired kid with his elbow.

"She is very attractive," answered Sasuke.

"Attractive! She's freakin hot! Oh if only I were older." kiba sighed in content.

"I would have to agree on Kiba, she is very...exotic." Shino answered softly, Kakashi was sure he could see a light blush under his hood.

"Wonder if her hair is real?" Naruto said curiously.

"I'm sure." kiba chuckled.

Kakashi wasn't a teenager anymore, and wasn't going to act like one. But, he had to admit Sakura was different from other women. He noticed she carried herself with confidence, he liked that in a woman, she was very passionate of her work(as was he with his), and she had an approachable appearance, she was sweet and kind, you could tell she would be a wonderful person to be around.

"Yeah, she is freakin hot!" Kiba exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Continue or not? Honest comments please! Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Come on, come on you dumb bell, hurry up._

 _tick tock tick tock_

 _almost there,_

 _tick tock tick tock_

 _just a few more seconds_

 _RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

 _freakin finally!_

"All right guys, have a good day! See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said.

Groans could be heard through the room, Sakura giggled remembered she was once like that when she was in collage. Books shuffled, people talked as they exited the room, and when one last person gathered up their stuff, Sakura was alone. With a loud thump the woman landed in her chair, tired and already exhausted. _These kids sure do tire you out,_ she thought. A knock broke her tired state, she looked up and saw a man, a very attractive man. He had long black hair, pulled in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, he had dark gray eyes, that seemed to pull her in a hypnotizing state, and woke her up immediately, he had a strong jaw, and his lips looked very edible, _bad Sakura! For all you know he could be student!_ she scolded herself.

"Hello there." The man said.

 _Oh my kami, even his freakin voice is attractive!_

"H-Hello" She hated it when she stuttered, it showed weakness, and that was one thing she promised herself to never to do.

"Are you Professor Sakura?" He asked, he slowly walked into the room, Sakura noticed he was wearing a suit and tie, how did she not notice that? O _h right I was ogling at him like a hormonal teenager!_

 _"_ Yes, and you are?" she finally got her voice back, for now.

"I'm a professor here. I just wanted to say welcome."

Sakura resisted the urge to whisper 'yes' out load, "Oh, well thank you, and what do you teach exactly?"

"World History, and I hear you teach human biology?"

 _Where did he hear that from?_

"Yes, that is correct. May I ask your name? " Sakura tried to keep her expressing and her voice professional.

"Itachi Uchiha, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura nodded and game him a small smile, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Professor."

The man chuckled, and slightly shook his head,

"No need for formalities, you can call me Itachi between classes."

Sakura nodded, then she remembered something,

"You aren't related to Sasuke Uchiha perhaps?"

Itachi nodded, with a bored expression on his face, "Yes, he is my little brother, that is basically who I am known as. Sasuke's big brother and he is known as my little brother, it can be very tedious."

Sakura felt sympathy for the man, she knew what it was like, she was always in her teachers shadow, she was basically known as Tsunade's apprentice, it made her feel like she was just another one of those brainless bimbo nurses, but she wasn't. She is a doctor and she was going to reach her goal of being the head of the hospital.

Sakura gave a genuine smile this time to Itachi,

"Well, I'm glad I met as nice of a person as you, I haven't really got to meet the other professors here."

Itachi stretched out his hand to Sakura clearly offering a handshake,

"It will be a pleasure working with you Professor. Especially someone as beautiful as you." He added a wink that would make all the girls in a 300 mile radius swoon and faint.

But Sakura just blushed and shook his hand (that was surprisingly soft),

"Well I'm flattered. And please, call me Sakura."

"See ya Kakashi!" Kiba waved his hands and grined a wide grin.

Kakashi just nodded and started walking to his car that was parked next to the classrooms that held big windows.

He threw his bag in the passanger seat of his old 72' ford truck. When his eye caught the classroom of his pick haired teacher's, he saw her land in her chair, looking exhausted, the man smirked feeling her pain, he too always felt exhausted after pulling all nighters with Jiraiya, his attention was caught when he saw a certain Uchiha came in.

 _That bastard Itachi,_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi knew Itachi too well, and he was very surprised when he found out that the most top fist fighter in Konoha, was stuck behind a old wooden desk. He saw the Uchiha charm Professor Haruno, but for some reason she wasn't already falling at his feet and seducing him to bed, she had a somewhat calm look on her heart shaped face.

After what looked like a few words were exchanged, they shook each others hands with smiles that Kakashi did not like, he didn't know what that Uchiha was up to, but with that evil glint in his eye he knew all to well, he was planning something.

Kakashi just hopped on in his truck and drove to his lonely apartment, and to start on his studying.

* * *

 _ **I know right? Kakashi actually studying! Haha. Anyway. I don't know how long it will be before chapter 3 comes along. But I will start on it as soon as possible. Hopefully at least start on it cause I have to work my shift for the next two days. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **WHOVIANS UNITE.**_


End file.
